PD: Te amo
by ResidentFanfic
Summary: Esta vez el capitán Redfield no sólo debe ligar con BOWs., sino también con lo que siente por su compañero, Piers Nivans.
1. Chapter 1

Recién amanecía y la luz entraba por las persianas de la ventana, iluminando el rostro de Piers. Eso hizo que abriera los ojos y se sentara sobre la cama, miró a su alrededor observando a los demás soldados y a su capitán durmiendo plácidamente. El soldado se levantó y estiró sus brazos.

-Aquí comienza la misma rutina de siempre….aghh- Rezongó frotándose los ojos y caminando hacia la cocina. Preparó su café y miró a través de las ventanas contemplando los aviones y tanques de la BSAA. El joven sonrió ampliamente recordando las misiones llevadas a cabo con su equipo. En ese instante, escuchó pasos, volteó y observó a su capitán tomando una taza con café.

-Buenos días, soldado- Dijo el mayor con seriedad mientras volteaba para mirarlo.

-Buenos días, capitán- Sonrió al ver a su capitán, sonrió al ver a la persona que le gustaba desde hace meses. Piers le había tomado cariño, demasiado diría yo y desde entonces lo apreciaba mucho -¿Cómo amaneció, señor?- Preguntó el joven apoyándose sobre la pared.

-He vuelto a tener esos dolores de cabeza insoportables pero ya estoy mejor, el descanso me sirvió para calmarlos- Dijo sonriendo de costado, Piers le devolvió el gesto y giró para dirigirse a los vestidores -¿A dónde irás?- Dice Chris siguiendo a su soldado.

-Iré a vestirme para el entrenamiento como hago todas las mañanas.

Chris se pone delante de él para impedirle el paso –Esta vez no, hoy irás conmigo a una reunión de soldados de la BSAA- Dice palmando su hombro haciendo que Piers sonriera levemente- Alístate que ya nos vamos.

Piers asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la habitación para prepararse para el viaje. Le resultaba emocionante conocer a grandes personas que lucharon contra el bioterrorismo pero la idea de que Chris estaría con Jill hizo que Piers empezara a perder las ganas de ir a ese lugar sólo por el hecho de que esa chica tendría toda su atención.

-No tengo derecho a estar celoso de mi capitán- Susurró para sí mismo, tomó su chalina y envolvió su cuello con ella para luego voltear y caminar hacia el auto en el cual Chris conduciría hasta la reunión. El capitán estaba hablando por el comunicador y por la forma de hablar, Piers supuso que era Jill, la compañera de Chris desde hace tiempo. El joven se subió al auto y cerró la puerta fuertemente cruzándose de brazos a la espera de su superior. Se quedó escuchando la radio hasta que Chris abrió la puerta del auto y arrancó rumbo a la junta.


	2. Chapter 2

-Piers….- Una voz había hecho que el chico abriera los ojos se estirara.

-¿Huh?- Respondió entre dormido.

-Llegamos, bello durmiente- Largó una risa leve y bajó del auto. Ya habían llegado al lugar en dónde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, de todos modos, empezaba en 4 horas pero más vale estar temprano para evitar el tránsito. Piers seguía en el auto y no lograba desperezarse, el viaje hizo que durmiera profundamente a pesar de estar de día. Bajó del auto y estiró los brazos mirando a dónde se encontraba su superior, sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar junto a él.

Chris miró de reojo a su compañero y esbozó una cálida sonrisa –Ya era hora de que despertaras- Dice en tono burlón mientras abría la puerta de los cuarteles para encontrarse con…

-¡¿Jill?!- Dijo el joven francotirador al encontrarse con la rubia, teñida por cierto, que Chris tenía de compañera. Ella abrazó fuertemente a su capitán, era un abrazo largo y demasiado cariñoso por lo cual Piers ya había empezado a entrar en celos hasta que finalmente se separaron.

-¿Cómo has estado? Veo que traes compañía- Dijo mirando a Piers con una sonrisa –Bienvenidos a ambos- Volteó para entrar a una sala enorme con muchas sillas y una mesa gigante y larga. Chris miraba a Piers de reojo, el chico estaba asombrado por el lugar, nunca había estado en una conferencia de la BSAA y ésta sería su primera vez en una de ellas aunque algunas suelen ser bastantes aburridas y agotadoras hasta el punto de marcharte sin haber terminado pero siempre eran así y la mayoría eran para informar sobres nuevas misiones y demás.

Piers se había quedado hablando con una chica en los pasillos mientras que era buscado por su capitán. Le había caído bien aquella mujer de ojos claros y cabello castaño. Por lo que le ha contado al joven soldado, ella no ha tenido una buena vida y se unió a la BSAA para vengar la muerte de su hermana menor. El capitán llegó al pasillo y vio a su soldado abrazando a una extraña chica que por lo visto era miembro de la BSAA. En ese momento, Chris sintió un poco de furia y celos al ver a esa chica tan apegada a su compañero. "Esperen, ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo celos por Piers? No sé pero no me gusta que esté cerca de esa chica y mucho menos que le hable bonito….agghh…." Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y caminó hacia los dos soldados. Intentó no sonar nervioso y aclaró la voz.

-Ejem…. ¿Qué hacen en un momento así? Piers, deberías estar conmigo en el salón para la reunión-Dijo con seriedad pero a la vez sonaba un poco nervioso-Andando, vuelta a su puesto, señorita.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Piers con un beso en la mejilla el cual no rechazó. Chris se molestaba con esos gestos de "amigos" pero…. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso le gustaba….Piers? "Eso es ridículo" Dijo en voz alta e involuntariamente se tapó la boca.

-¿Qué es ridículo, capitán?- Dice el joven mirando de reojo a su capitán.

-Emmm- Estaba inventado una excusa- Emmm…l-lo de las re-reuniones- Dice tartamudeando un poco y con un leve sonrojo. "Mierda, Chris…habla bien, pareces imbécil al tartamudear ante el chico, es sólo tu compañero. Compórtate, Redfield" Suspiró profundamente y volteó para dirigirse a la sala y esperar allí a Piers.

-¿Qué demonios le sucede? Ha estado actuando raro desde que llegamos aquí- Susurra para sí mismo- Chris nunca fue así y mucho menos conmigo, le debe estar sucediendo algo malo o no sé- El joven terminó de decir esas palabras y se dirigió a la sala en dónde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Al entrar allí puedo divisar la chica con la que había hablado antes, eso lo puso un poco más feliz. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió cálidamente, desde la otra punta, Chris observaba en silencio y con los brazos cruzados a su compañero con aquella chica. Piers no le prestó atención y siguió hablando por varios minutos. El mayor se levantó de la mesa pidiendo disculpas por interrumpir y caminó rumbo al baño. Jill salía detrás de él para ver lo que le sucedía, Piers no quedó atrás y siguió a la compañera de su capitán. Se acercó levemente por un pasillo y vio a Jill abrazada a Chris, lo estaba abrazando por el cuello. "Zorra, no lo toques así" Pensó el joven al ver aquella escena. Parpadeó dos veces y ese abrazo pasó a ser un beso en los labios. Los ojos de Piers se pusieron vidriosos y con algunas lágrimas y volteó bruscamente para salir de los cuarteles y sentarse bajo las estrellas a llorar.

-Vamos, Piers- Se dijo a sí mismo abrazándose las piernas y llorando en silencio-No puedes sentirte así por un hombre y mucho menos con tu capitán –Estuvo llorando por varios minutos, realmente estaba enamorado de ese hombre pero no se animaba a confesárselo.

Chris se sorprendió por la acción de su compañera y la separó rápidamente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Dice un poco molesto.

-Te beso, ¿Hay algo malo en eso?-Dice la rubia enroscándose los cabellos en su dedo índice con una sonrisa pícara hacia él.

-Sí, nosotros somos compañeros y nada más. No puedes aprovecharte así de mí y mucho menos en el lugar de trabajo.

Jill hizo un gesto de despreocupada y se alejó lentamente. Chris se puso a pensar acerca de lo que le ocurría acerca de Piers y esa chica. ¿Será que realmente le gustaba el chico y sentía celos respecto a ello?

-No sé lo que me ocurre pero tengo que ir a hablar con él de inmediato- Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, salió corriendo hacia afuera buscando desesperadamente a su compañero pero era en vano, Piers se había marchado en auto lejos de los cuarteles.

-Piers no….perdóname por eso. No quiero que te vayas….

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, derramando algunas lágrimas. Estaba decidido, iría a buscar a su compañero cueste lo que cueste.


	3. Chapter 3

Piers lloraba en el trayecto de salida de la ciudad, golpeaba el volante del auto maldiciéndose a sí mismo. "¡Estúpido! No sé por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti…" Decía entre sollozos y lágrimas. De repente, sonó el celular y Piers ya sabía de quién era la llamada. Levantó el celular y miró la pantalla, en efecto, era Chris. Ignoró el sonido del móvil y siguió su camino hacia las afueras de la localidad. Había pensado irse a una cabaña en lejos de la ciudad para despejar su mente y así tragar lo que sucedió con su capitán y su compañera. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, ya faltaba poco para llegar a destino pero el cansancio empezaba a ganarle al joven soldado. La visión se le hacía nublosa así que decidió descansar por algunas horas en un pequeño hotel que se encontraba a dos kilómetros de allí.

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de la BSAA, Chris estaba desesperado por saber la localización de su compañero -¡Demonios, Piers! ¿Dónde te has ido?- Maldecía golpeando una pared de las oficinas, los demás lo miraban con cierto asombro. Entró a la suya para despejar su mente pero sobre el escritorio se encontraba una carta, era de Piers. El castaño lo abrió y empezó a leerla atentamente.

"_Chris, perdón por hacer esto pero es lo mejor para mí. No quiero meterme en tus asuntos personales y te moleste con mis tonteras y mucho menos que te echen del trabajo por eso. Sólo quiero tu felicidad aunque no sea conmigo…_

_ Atte: Piers Nivans._

_ P.D: Te amo."_

Los ojos del capitán comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, arrugando la carta y llorando en silencio golpeaba el escritorio gritando y maldiciendo todo.

¡Maldición, Piers! ¡No son tonteras!-Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, una mano se asomó por la puerta, abriéndola lentamente.

¿Sucede algo, capitán? –Era Lizzy, la secretaria de Chris. Estaba preocupada por la conducta del contrario y decidió ayudarlo -Perdón si me entrometí en el momento equivocado pero quería saber qué le sucedía- Miraba al capitán con los ojos llorosos, se asomó para palmarle la espalda -¿Está llorando? Dígame qué le sucede, capitán- Él se refregó los ojos y habló con la voz temblorosa.

-Es…Piers, se ha ido y todo por mi culpa- Golpea nuevamente el escritorio y se pone las manos sobre la cabeza apoyando los codos en la superficie-Por mi culpa se fue y lo….lo…-Quedó en silencio por unos segundos-…lo amo…

Lizzy le sonrió y le palmó la espalda, alentándolo a que no debe darse por vencido-Vamos, Chris. De seguro no se fue tan lejos, es más, si él siente lo mismo por ti no se iría tan lejos-Ella le frotaba la espalda para calmarlo, nunca lo había visto así por nadie, y menos por un hombre. Le pareció raro al principio pero lo tomó de buena manera, le levantó el rostro y le sonrió alegremente.

-Vamos, Chris, arriba ese ánimo. Yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo- Le palmó nuevamente la espalda y se fue por el pasillo. Él miró hacia la puerta que se cerraba y suspiró pesadamente -¡Lo haré!- Dijo con voz firme y secándose las lágrimas –Iré en busca de Piers cueste lo que cueste- Tomó su saco y salió por el pasillo, sonriendo con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Salió trotando hacia su auto y salió por la parte de atrás, marcó nuevamente el número del joven pero fue en vano, no contestaba. Se le cruzó por la mente la idea de que tal vez haya tenido un accidente y en este momento hubiese estado en el hospital. "Naah" Se dijo a sí mismo "Es ilógico porque si no hubiesen llamado avisando sobre lo ocurrido, debe ser por el impacto de aquella escena con Jill, eso le debió lastimar mucho y por eso no quiere hablarme pero le aclararé todas sus dudas cuando lo vea y lo abrace bien fuerte…y lo bese" Quedó en silencio "¿Qué estoy pensando?" Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su departamento, de seguro se encontraba allí. Estacionó el auto mientras miraba hacia dentro de la casa, no parecía haber nadie pero de todos modos entró. Miró por la sala de estar y gritaba el nombre de su compañero -¡¿Piers?! ¿Estás aquí?- Nada, no había ni siquiera una mosca en todo el lugar. Agachó la cabeza y apretó fuertemente el puño, lamentándose por lo ocurrido. Insistió nuevamente con llamarle, marcó y esperaba a que él contestara. Esta vez contestó.

-¿Diga?- Habló él primero ya que Chris estaba nervioso.

-P-Piers- tartamudeó- Lo siento mucho, lo que viste no era cierto. Perdón….-Se quedó en silencio esperando su respuesta.

-Yo sé lo que vi y lo que pasó y no tienes que pedirme perdón, es todo. Sólo ve con ella- Estaba a punto de cortar el teléfono hasta que Chris interrumpió.

-¡No! ¡No viste todo! No viste mis verdaderos sentimientos…yo….te amo, Piers- Piers le había cortado antes de decirle lo que sentía. Cayó de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte lo que pasó?- Decía mientras se acostaba en el suelo llorando quedándose allí hasta que se durmió.

Piers suspiró pesadamente y se acostó sobre la cama, sumergido en sus pensamientos acerca de su capitán, así hasta quedarse profundamente dormido en el pequeño hospedaje.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era de día y el sol iluminó el cielo. Chris se levantó con un leve dolor de cuello por haberse dormido en el suelo –Auch, no volveré a quedarme dormido en el suelo- Decía mientras se frotaba el cuello y suspirando recordando lo del día anterior-Sólo quiero tenerte en mis brazos y decirte lo que siento cuando te veo-Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café. El cuello le dolía levemente, él se frotaba para tratar de calmarlo. De pronto, sonó el teléfono, esperaba que fuera de su enamorado pero no, se trataba de Jill –Agghh… ¿Qué querrá ahora?- Dijo tomando el celular y contestando seriamente.

-¿Diga?-

-Hola, Chris. Este…quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día, si quieres podemos ir a comer a un restaurante. Yo invito –Contestó la compañera de Chris un poco nerviosa.

-Lo siento, Jill pero no puedo, estaré ocupado estos días.

-Bueno, entonces paso más tarde por tu casa-Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras cortó la llamada. El castaño dejó el celular sobre la mesada y se sentó en el sillón observando unas fotos sobre la mesa de la sala. Miró la de Jill por unos segundos pero desvió la mirada hacia la de Piers, tomó la foto enmarcada, soltando unas lágrimas. Volvió a poner el cuadro en su lugar y suspiró pesadamente mirando fijo aquella imagen. Se levantó y se fue al baño para darse una ducha y despejarse.

Mientras tanto el hospedaje, Piers se levantaba con pereza. Sintió algo raro en su pecho, supuso que era un leve dolor o…un vacío. Se sentía mal por haber actuado de esa manera con Chris, no quería hacerle daño y mucho menos quería alejarse de él. Soltó un suspiro leve y decidió ir a verlo a su casa. Quería ver su rostro, su sonrisa, aunque rara vez sonríe, quería sentir su presencia. Tomó sus cosas de la habitación y bajó con la maleta a cuestas para desayunar algo y luego marcharse a la casa de su capitán. No tardó mucho en desayunar, en poco tiempo había terminado su desayuno. Sujetó su maleta y salió afuera en busca de su auto para dirigirse, por fin, a la casa de Chris. Piers estaba concentrado en esa persona, sólo él invadía su mente. Era como un huracán que arrasaba con sus sentimientos causando cierta alegría en el menor. No evitó sonreír, ese hombre lo había enamorado completamente y quería tenerlo sólo para él, sentía que él le pertenecía.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Piers no notó que ya había llegado a destino. No esperó ni un segundo así que bajó rápidamente del auto y corrió hacia la puerta dando unos golpes para llamar a Chris.

-¡Capitán! ¡Soy Piers!- Gritó el menor. Vio la puerta abrirse pero se sorprendió al ver a su capitán…

-Capitán, estás con el torso desnudo-Dijo sonrojado el menor observando aquel pecho bien formado-Hace fr…-No pudo terminar la oración que Chris ya lo había tomado del brazo llevándolo al interior de la casa. El joven se estremeció al sentir los brazos fuertes de su capitán abrazándolo. Era un abrazo fuerte y largo. Chris no se separaba del soldado, acariciaba su espalda hasta que por fin habló.

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto, Piers. No tienes idea de lo que sufrí con tu ausencia- Decía mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el joven. Sus ojos se pusieron brillosos y expectantes, esperando la respuesta de su soldado.

-Perdón, Chris…es que…estaba celoso- Volteó la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sintió una mano en su mentón que luego terminó en un beso tierno. Se dejó llevar por los labios de su capitán, abrazándolo por el cuello. Chris no se quedó atrás y tomó a su soldado por la cintura apegándolo a su pecho. Ambos se hallaban envueltos en miradas y besos.

-Esto era lo que quise desde hace mucho tiempo. Besar tus labios y sentirte mío, sentir tu calor en mi cuerpo. Nunca pensé enamorarme así de una persona pero ahora sé lo bien que se siente-Sonrió alzándolo al aire y besando los labios de su soldado-Te amo. Te amo demasiado, Piers. Desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí esto pero tenía miedo de que tú no sintieras lo mismo por mí y me rechazaras, emmm…Me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi pareja, Piers- Esbozó una sonrisa tímida esperando la respuesta por parte del menor.

-Claro que quiero ser tu pareja, capitán…emm…digo Chris. Yo también sentí lo mismo que tú cuando te vi. Me enamoré perdidamente de ti cuando supe tu nombre. Te buscaba en todo momento sólo para verte. Con tan sólo verte unos minutos era más que suficiente para mí, eres todo lo que quiero-Botó unas lágrimas y se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor, sentir la presencia de su capitán era lo suficiente para que Piers estuviera feliz porque ese hombre era su mundo, su vida y su todo. Lo amaba con todo su ser.

Chris secó las lágrimas de su soldado y lo besó nuevamente. Haciendo que callaran sus sollozos y su llanto, no dudó en abrazar el cuerpo de su soldado para protegerlo y cuidarlo, daría la vida por ese chico, haría hasta lo imposible para que no le faltara nada.

-¿Entonces aceptas?- Dijo el capitán sonriendo alegremente.

-Sí, capitán. Acepto.

-Qué lindo eres, amor. Te amo demasiado- Acarició su mejilla y lo volvió a besar. Los labios ajenos eran demasiado embriagantes y no dudaba de que pudiera volverse adicto a los besos de su novio. Lo abrazó con fuerza, un abrazo de oso casi asfixiante que los mantuvo unidos por un largo rato quedándose abrazados hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de la casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta. Chris ya se suponía de quién se trataba pero prefirió callar para que Piers no se sintiera mal. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió. Era de esperarse, la persona que tenía en mente al momento de escuchar los golpes se hizo presente en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Hey, Chris! –dijo Jill abrazando a su compañero. A Piers le agarró un tic en la ceja al ver aquella escena. Se había cruzado de brazos, esperando expectante, qué ocurriría con la rubia y su capitán.

Chris separó a su compañera y volteó para ver a Piers por uno momento y regresar la mirada devuelta a Jill -Hola, Jill ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Decía el castaño haciendo pasar a la visita cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas. Se había sentado en el sofá, justo al lado de Piers que se mantenía de pie. Jill sonrió al ver a Piers pero mostrando un poco de celos hacia el joven.

-He venido a visitarte aunque no me esperaba la estadía de tu compañero en tu departamento, Chris. Pero en fin, no estoy con tiempo ahora y sólo pasaba para saludarte y ver cómo estabas- Decía cruzándose de piernas sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Chris, se podía decir que fulminaba con la mirada y a Piers, no le estaba gustando la forma en que Jill miraba a su pareja. Por eso se puso detrás de Chris y lo abrazó por el cuello, besando su mejilla, se acurrucó debajo de su cuello donde podía sentir la fragancia que emanaba el mayor. La chica se quedó asombrada por las acciones del joven soldado, se acomodó el cabello y ladeó la cabeza hacia una foto encima de la mesa de la sala. La foto era de Chris abrazado a su compañero de una forma muy, cómo decirlo, cariñosa, y a un lado del marco, una carta todavía cerrada. Chris observaba detenidamente a su compañera hasta que rompió el silencio.

-¿Sucede algo, Jill?-Preguntó sosteniendo la mano de Piers que lo abrazaba.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y miró a Chris murmurando –No, estoy bien pero ya me tengo que ir, en los cuarteles hay muchas misiones que debo cumplir-Mientras hablaba, se iba levantando del sofá para luego dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió y se marchó caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Chris se quedó en silencio por unos segundos cuando sintió a Piers sentarse encima de sus piernas y envolviendo su cuello con los brazos. Él sonrió abrazando al menor por la cintura y susurrarle.

-Celoso…te dije que soy tuyo y de nadie más. No tienes por qué ponerte celoso, tú tienes algo que los demás no tienen…-Le sonrió y besó suavemente los labios del menor. Luego, se volvió en sí y terminó de completar la oración-…tú tienes mi corazón…

El chico le sonrió felizmente con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Suspiró sin decir una palabra y apoyó los labios en los de su capitán y los besó con suavidad acariciando su pecho bien formado –Te amo…y mucho…-Dijo el menor acurrucándose en el pecho de su pareja como si fuera un niño que necesitaba protección y cuidados. Chris acariciaba suavemente los cabellos ajenos, sonriendo y besando su cabeza. Piers se puso demasiado tierno al comportarse de esa manera, parecía verdaderamente un niño pequeño aunque sea mayor pero su ternura desbordaba la felicidad del mayor.

-Piers…eres tan lindo-Dijo sonriente mientras abrazaba con fuerza al menor para no despegarse de él- Tengo que irme lejos por un tiempo por un trabajo, amor. Volveré en cuando menos lo esperes, mientras tanto te escribiré unas cartas para decirte cómo va la misión y cómo estoy pero te quedarás con mi hermana y Leon-Lo tenía abrazado fuertemente. En realidad, no quería irse lejos de su novio por tanto tiempo- Ellos te cuidarán mientras yo no esté-Cerró los ojos y lo besó lentamente estando apegado a el chico. El menor se acurrucó en el pecho de su amado, haciéndose pequeño y apegándose a su pecho como si fuera un niño. Luego, con los ojos llorosos, susurró casi tartamudeando.

-Y-yo no quiero que te v-vayas…qu-quiero que te quedes co-conmigo…yo t-te necesito junto a mí. Luego de esas palabras, el joven rompió en llanto que hizo que el capitán se pusiera triste y abrazara fuertemente al chico para contenerlo. Chris le besó la frente y acarició su mejilla secándole las lágrimas a la vez que susurraba.

-Un chico lindo como tú no debe llorar. Además…será sólo por un mes, amor. Te prometo que volveré-Dicho esto, el capitán lo besó de nuevo con una lágrima en el ojo debido a la tristeza de su pareja. No quería hacerle daño pero era una misión y debía cumplirla. Al fondo se escuchaba una canción, la favorita de Chris por cierto.

"_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, _

_I won't let you fall... _

_You're never gonna be alone _

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_"

Chris le habló a su novio diciendo que la letra de la canción expresaba lo que sentía por él. Piers nunca estaría solo a partir del momento de que empezaron su relación. A pesar del mal carácter de Chris, Piers lo amaba porque era el único hombre que dio todo para que estuviera feliz.

-Chris…-Susurró el menor mirando a los ojos azules claros de su capitán.

-Dime, Piers- Respondió sonriente el mayor, apretujando al chico que se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Te amo…-Murmuró el menor acurrucándose en el pecho de su capitán.

Chris no dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo se acercó a besarlo profundamente tomándolo del mentón. Se separó y, acariciando su rostro, susurró –Yo te amo tanto que mi pecho parece que estallará por los latidos de mi corazón que se aceleran al tenerte cerca, mi amor- Se quedó abrazado al chico por unos minutos. Luego, lo sentó en el sofá y se fue a vestir para irse a su misión –tengo que ir a la misión, Piers. Volveré…te lo prometo-Intentó sonreír, fingiendo su tristeza al saber que se iría por varios días pero pensó en escribirle cartas cuando tenga tiempo libre en su misión. A Piers se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, dejando una cara triste, decaída y melancólica. Le tomó la mano al castaño y se le aferró a su cuerpo sin dejarlo ir.

-No te me vayas por mucho tiempo…-Botaba unas lágrimas sobre la espalda de su contrario-…te necesito cerca…sólo te pido….que tengas presente mi amor por ti…te amo mucho…-No dudó en sus acciones, pues ya estaba besando al capitán que correspondía gustoso al contacto de los labios de su pareja. Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo hasta que Chris se separó para ir a vestirse. En el trayecto murmuró.

-Debo irme, es una misión y debo cumplirla- Volteó para mirar a los ojos del menor- Pero no me olvido de la misión de mi vida que es cuidarte y ayudarte. Te amo, amor-Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, volteó de nuevo para la habitación para vestirse la misión que le esperaba al cabo de doce horas.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya era de noche y todas las luces del vecindario estaban apagadas, sólo se veía la iluminación de la casa del capitán en la cual se preparaba para la misión asumida. Piers estaba mirando a su contrario apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta, a su vez, se abrazaba a sí mismo mirando detenidamente a Chris mientras que él estaba preparando su ropa de trabajo y sus pertenencias. Suspiró hondo, casi como si inhalase todo el aire pesado y frío de la habitación, aguantando las lágrimas que se derramarían por sus mejillas llamando la atención del mayor. Él se acercó y posó suavemente la mano sobre la mejilla ajena, esbozando una sonrisa cálida y amplía haciendo tranquilizar al menor. Aunque Piers no se resistió y se dirigió directo al pecho de su contrario, acurrucándose en él para sentirlo cerca. Chris, sólo se limitó a abrazar al chico, frotando su hombro y besando su frente con absoluta suavidad y ternura. A todo esto, ya faltaba poco para que el equipo viniera por Chris y él se fuera para cumplir con su deber. Piers, apoyado en el pecho del capitán, murmuró arrastrando las palabras.- Chris, ¿Volverás pronto?- El castaño negó con la cabeza apretando a su chico.

-No lo sé, eso no te lo puedo asegurar, Piers. Lo único que sé que será un mes o tal vez un poco más-Levantó el mentón del menor sonriéndole alegremente cosa que el chico imitó. Se acercó a sus labios lentamente implantando un beso tierno y corto cuando en ese momento llegó el auto que venía a buscar a Chris. Antes de despedirse de su pareja, Chris tomó el pañuelo que Piers estaba usando en ese momento y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Después de la acción, besó por última vez al menor acariciando sus cabellos. Alzó la mirada y suspiró. Volteó encaminándose hacia la puerta pero ese momento, una mano sujetó la suya. Era Piers quién impedía la marcha de su capitán.

-Piers, volveré. Estaré bien y me llevaré tu pañuelo para recordarte-Volvió a besar al joven liberándose de su mano para sujetarlo de la cintura-Volveré…te lo prometo…-Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Chris antes de abrir la puerta principal y marcharse dejando todo atrás hasta su regreso. Piers, con la mirada vidriosa y en plena calle, miró cómo se alejaba el auto en el cual su amado iba. Saludó al auto con la esperanza de que Chris le devolviera el gesto pero no. Él ya se había ido y no sabe, con exactitud, cuándo volverá. A las espaldas del joven, un auto negro había estacionado enfrente de la casa y de él bajaron Claire y Leon. Piers, al verlo, sonrió felizmente pero sólo por unos segundos cuando recordó a su capitán. La pelirroja se le acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, casi con la misma fuerza que Chris tenía al abrazar a alguien y eso lo relajaba aunque no de la misma manera que con él. Luego del largo abrazo, ella habló con tranquilidad- Chris me da dicho que teníamos que estar a tu cargo, ¿Cierto, Piers?- Eso hizo bufar al joven. No era un niño pequeño, ya estaba bastante maduro, tal vez más que Chris pero se puso a pensar que, tal vez, para él era un niño pequeño y por eso quería que lo cuiden o que estén constantemente con él. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que retorcía su estómago al pensar en su capitán, suspiró y contestó con cierta molestia por lo dicho.

-No soy un niño pequeño para que me anden cuidando aunque me guste estar en compañía con alguien-Mencionó mirando a ambos y con los brazos cruzados haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Claire, sólo largó una risita leve y con la misma tranquilidad siguió hablándole a su cuñado-Chris me dijo por teléfono que eras su pequeño y no quiere perderte. Por eso me mandó a mí y a Leon para te hagamos compañía- Le apretaba la mejilla con suavidad al momento de pronunciar estas palabras junto con una sonrisa amable. Eso hizo que el joven se sonrojara. Se tapó el rostro con su mano para que no notaran su sonrojo pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que se notaba claramente debido a su piel pálida como la nieve. Leon sonrió cálidamente, abrazando por el hombro a su compañera aunque Piers no estaba tan seguro de eso. Luego de una charla a mitad de la calle, entraron a la casa para relajarse. Claire inspeccionaba la casa con curiosidad, nunca vio una casa tan linda y, sobre todo, tan ordenada y limpia. Era raro de Chris mantener las cosas ordenadas e impecables a no ser que el chico le haya cambiado mucho su higiene y demás pero al menos se lo notaba feliz, en especial cuando habló sobre Piers. Su voz sonaba alegre, tranquila, como si hubiese nacido de nuevo y todo eso debido a la llegada de aquél chico. Sólo habría que esperar qué le deparara el futuro porque tal vez en ese futuro, Chris no estuviera en él y eso era el mayor temor de Piers. Perder a su amado luego de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos pero aún queda la esperanza de que volvieran a estar juntos…como la primera vez. Piers se quedó inmerso en sus sentimientos y en él, el hombre que ha robado su corazón con tan sólo mirarlo y sonreírle, luego de eso, quedó dormido sobre el sofá de la sala de estar.


End file.
